Hunters of Artemis vs Rangers of Apollo
by Silvershine Moonlight
Summary: Apollo is tired of Artemis bragging about her hunters. So, he decides to create his own group of archers, the Rangers of Apollo. To settle the matter about who's group is better, they hold a tournament. [COMPLETE!] [Will be re-written soon.]
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! This is a new story that I thought of and I hope u like it! (By the way, this is after The Last Olympian. Heroes of Olympus never happened.)**

**Hunters of Artemis vs. Rangers of Apollo**

**Chapter 1**

**Up on Olympus…**

Apollo's POV

"My hunters alone kill hundreds of monster a year!" Artemis boasted. Ugh. Sis is waaaay to proud of her hunters. We heard her yakking about it for _thousands of_ _years_! Trust me, being immortal has its perks, buuuut… it totally ruins the fun if you have a loud and boastful sister. If only someone else could form a team and stop her… HEY! I got a brilliant idea! I'm gonna form my own band of boys who are tired of girls! Perfect! I zapped myself out of the throne room to gather those boys.

Location: Los Angeles, California

I decided that I'd pick up all my new recruits at California cuz it's always so sunny (Thanks to me) and these boys will definitely like the sun. After all, they're Californian.

3 Hours Later…

So far, I have 14 recruits. I would have had 15 but the first boy I came to screamed like a 6 year old girl when her Barbie doll gets destroyed. But I don't blame him. I guess coming out from a bright flash of light in a toga and saying "Your destiny has arrived" in a spooky and dramatic voice kinda freaks people out. Anyway, I equipped all my rangers (I'm calling them "Rangers of Apollo" catchy right?) with golden bows and arrows, glowing swords with cheetahs by their sides. Hey! If Arty gets wolves then I get cheetahs. I IM'd Arty and told her my plans. She shrieked soo loud that I made my earphones appear and listened to some music as she continued to scream. Later I feel the vibration stop and looked at her. She stopped screaming but she looked pissed. Smoke was literally coming out of her ears. Wait… that's not fair! Because I'm the god of the sun, only _I_, get to that! She steals my ideas. Anyway, I took off my earphones and said "I'm sorry. Did you say somthin sis?" "First of all," Artemis growled, "Do NOT call me sis. And second of all, are you crazy!" "Um… technically no. Cuz I'm super smart and gifted." I said. What? It's true. "Apollo, I'll let you continue this.." "Hey! Who says I was asking for your permission?" I asked. Seriously, gimme a break! Arty just glared at me and said "But my hunters will always be better then your so called _rangers_. And to prove it, we will have a tournament on Olympus! Thalia and my hunters would certainly not disappoint me. We will see each other next week dear brother." And after she said that, she swiped her hand through the message and it dissolved. "Do I have to go?" I yelled. "YES!" Artemis screeched. Oi, I need a good haiku.

Artemis's POV

Ugh! Apollo just makes me so mad! I can't believe him! He has the guts to challenge _my_ hunters! Ugh! "Um, Lady Artemis?" A small voice asked. "What!" I yelled. The little girl cowered in fear. She was dressed in silvery combat t shirt and camouflage pants. She had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows on her back, not to mention a pouch of throwing knives hung on her belt. A little pure white husky dog stood next to her. I then realized that it was Rebecca, or Becca for short, one of my smartest hunters, and not to mention one of the most dangerous ones. She was only 8 when she joined the hunters because in her time, girls weren't allowed to read, write, or do anything on her own free will. I am quite happy that she joined. "I'm sorry Becca, I'm just a bit stressed." "May I ask why my Lady?" Becca asked curiously. I sighed and told her to gather up all the hunters in my tent. Becca nodded and sped out, her hunting dog following faithfully behind her. I let out another sigh and wondered how I was going to tell my hunters about this.

Thalia's POV

"Thalia!" Becca yelled. "Huh?" I said as I got up from the log I was sitting on, not exactly what you call "comfortable". "Lady Artemis wants everyone to go to her tent." "All right then," I said, wondering about what was so important. "Let's go get the girls." I took exactly 15 minutes for us to all get into Lady Artemis's tent. She turned around and said "Apollo has created his own band of rangers. They are all boys and he has granted them with immorality. I was furious and decided that to prove to him that my hunters are better his rangers by holding a tournament on Olympus in one week. During this week I will train you so that we may prove to those "things" that men are inferior to us." At first we were shocked, but then one girl, Rose, shouted "For Lady Artemis!" Then we all cheered and waited for our training to begin.

Apollo's POV

I decided to tell my rangers about this. I walked over to my tent, or more like tanning house and called all my boys to me. "We're going to be in a tournament because Artemis is angry at me for making this group! But we're going to win this tournament… right boys!" They responded by roaring in approval. "I'm gonna be training you guys so get ready cause we only have a week to prepare!" They roared again and sped off to get their weapons. Good thing I blessed them with moderate archery skills. This is gonna be on long week.

Third Person POV

As Artemis faced her hunters and as Apollo faced his rangers, their faces both showed determination. "Let the games begin."

**Did u like it? Whoever reviews gets free virtual cookies and cupcakes!:P When u review, plz suggest some characters as Apollo's Rangers and for Artemis's Hunters. Please tell me the age, name, weapon, and personality. Personality is optional. PLZ R&R!**

**-Silvershine**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everybody! I'm back! U guys r sooo awesome to review me! THANK U SOOOO MUCH! **

**Kennytheshark: Thank u so so so much! I will definitely be adding your character! Here's your free virtual cookie and cupcake! **

**Will412: Thank u thank u thank u thank u! Here r your virtual cookie and cupcake! Enjoy!**

**Ilovepercyjackson'88: Thanku soo much for reviewing and submitting characters! I will totally be using them! Here ya go, one virtual cookie and cupcake comin right up!**

**Percyjacksonfantothecore: Thank u soo much! I will be using ranger's perspective from now on. I'm planning on inviting everyone from Camp Half Blood and all the gods.**

**God1801: Thank u for telling me about my grammer mistakes. It's nice to see someone care. I will be looking for a beta reader. Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake! Bon appetie! (I will also make Apollo beg Artemis for a year to train.)**

**LuvPercy782347213: Thank u! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake! Sorry they're not real!:P**

**Thank u all! Here's da next chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

**Month 1, Apollo's Rangers**

Week One

Apollo's POV

I smiled as all my rangers gathered in front of me. This is going to be a piece of cake. I planned to teach them many important things that I know of. I smiled even wider when I remembered that I managed to convince sis to give us a year to train and gather up more recruits. Oh the memories.

_Flashback (Still Apollo's POV)_

"_Hey Arty?" I asked. "Could you give us a year to prepare? I mean, it's not like my rangers aren't trained, it's just that I want to pick up more recruits." Artemis just rolled her eyes and said, "Apollo, I will grant you permission to take a year but you better be prepared by the Summer Solstice." I nodded gratefully and zapped myself to my ranger's campsite, which is a private beach complete with smoothie stand, ice cream machine, and tanning salon all ready to be used._

_End of Flashback_

"All right boys! Austin Smith is gonna be your captain. Understood?" All the boys nodded eagerly and made way for Austin to come. As he knelt in front of me I waved my hand across his head and a golden crown appeared on his head. He stood up and said "Thanks Lord Apollo! It will be my pleasure to lead the rangers to victory." The crowd cheered and whistled as he faced them with happiness and determination. I grinned and shouted "Time to train!" They roared in approval and all went to get their weapons. This is going to be fun!

"I'm first going to teach y'all how to make mini sun orbs, got it?" I said. Everyone nodded eagerly and sat down on the bright yellow yoga mats with pictures of… me! Pretty cool, huh? Anyway, I showed them how to open their palms at the right angle that gets the most sunlight. After that, I taught them how to say "sunlight" in Greek. Soon, after five whole days, they had mastered on doing it and started throwing at each other, like snow balls. Beautiful, that is, before they set the tents on fire. I guess they need to work on their aim. I waved my hand and the flames disappeared. They all looked embarrassed but I told them to forget about it. Am I kind or what? Yes, I am. And because I was so kind, (unlike my sister) they all got those guilty looks off their faces and looked at me, waiting for orders. I snapped my fingers and targets appeared out of the ground. "Your goal is to try to hit the bull's eye with your sun balls. Got it?" Austin went first and hit the bull's eye on his first shot. He sure does remind me of me! As the rest went on I noticed Lucas Black, a thirteen year old who ran away from home because he hated his mom. I admired his weapons, a sword with a sun craved on the handle, golden bow and arrows, and also two daggers. Excellent choice. He was one of my most talented rangers. So far, week one for learning sun balls has been a success!

Week 2

All righty, I taught them how to create mini sun orbs, and now, I will teach them something that will definitely win the affection of the crowd. "Boys! This week we're gonna be tanning!" At first they just stared at me but then Austin said "Time for relaxation guys!" They all yelled and began to drag out their golden lawn chairs. Humph. They yell when _Austin _tells them, not when _I _tell them. Oh well. I clapped my hands and my own giant gold lawn chair appeared. I clapped my hands again and those three sided mirror thingies you hold in your hands appeared in front of everyone. They all took out their sunglasses and placed them on your faces. "Okay! The key is to ever so slightly tilt your mirrors to the right!" I yelled. Everyone did as I told them to except for Johnny, who was only seven and tilted his mirror all the way to the left. *Sigh* I got up and helped Johnny with his mirror. I decided the only way to make sure they all do it properly is that I would have to stand in front of everyone. "All right! Now tilt the mirror ever.." I was cut off by Johnny, who said "So slightly to the left." I rolled my eyes and glared at Johnny who was just lying on his lawn chair and grinning at me. Then I remembered that I had my sunglasses on, so that's why he wasn't cowering in fear like everybody else does. So I took off my sunglasses and then glared at him. He still just grinned. I guess he gets it from me. Finally, I taught them the basics about tanning in 2 days. Yeah, yeah, there are such things as basic tanning, (for newbies) intermediate tanning, (for someone a little bit above Austin's level) and pro tanning (my level). I know that no one will ever reach the pro tanning level except for me cuz I'm da sun god. Ha ha ha ha ha! And so this week went on about tanning and soon they were all intermediate tanners. Sniffle, it only seems like two weeks ago when this all began. _It __was__ two weeks ago you dummy!_ Oh no. Athena's in my head again. Just because she's the mother of one of the saviors of Olympus doesn't mean she's all high and mighty! _I heard that Apollo. _This is getting really boring. OH NO! The world is ending! Just kidding! It's just that Johnny set my tent on fire and… WAIT! Johnny set my tent on FIRE! It is the end of the world! Gotta go save my awesome tent from being burned to flames and the ashes go to Tartarus and suffer the wrath of Uncle Hades and… getting off topic aren't I? _Yes you are. You always do._ Oh be quite Athena. _Okay then, I guess you don't want to know that your tent almost reduced to ashes. _I said be qui- WAIT! WHAT! "JOHNNY!" Week 2, not that great.

Week 3

Austin's POV

I'm happy that Apollo made me captain but it's kind of hard having to do a lot of stuff. At least I have Lucas. We were both living in the alleys when Lord Apollo found us. We weren't that surprised because we could see through the mist. I sure am happy we're here now. I made lots of new friends, one of them is Alex. He said he never knew his last name, he grew up in an orphanage but the lady who ran it was awful. She made the boys paint her house hot pink and it took 2 days! She wouldn't even let them eat or sleep until they finished it. She also made them paint and file her nails and… you get the idea right? So that's how he joined. He has a golden long sword with his bow and quiver on his back. Alex, Lucas and I became good friends; it's just that Alex like to show off, a lot. Lucas and I pretty much got used to it. Lord Apollo told us that we were going to practice archery. I'm pretty good cause when we were hiding in the alleys I made a make shift bow and arrows, Lucas is ok, and Alex, well, he's ok too because he prefers to use his sword but he thinks he's SO awesome. Lucas and I just roll our eyes behind his back. Apollo trained us by outing up targets. He then made the targets move sideways then finally all directions. I was the only one who got them all on the bull's eye. Johnny wasn't that good and accidently hit one of the most hot-headed rangers, Jack, on the foot. At least, we thought that it was an accident. But it turns out that Johnny had a prank all set up. He ran as fast as he could and jumped over a patch of grass. Jack just kept running but then the ground beneath him disappeared and he fell face first into a 10 foot tall hole filled with honey and ice cubes. Johnny ran over looked down and said "I thought that you were too hot headed and mean so I did this so you could cool down like the ice and become sweet like the honey!" He then looked up at me and grinned. I grinned back, and mouthed "Nice job". He started beaming and skipped away to his tent. Ever since we met he always wanted to make me proud. I guess I'm kind of lucky because that means he won't prank me. Archery was great this week! I can't wait to see what else we were going to do.

Week 4

Lucas's POV

That was so funny! Johnny's so smart! I sure am happy that I'm Austin's friend; that means Johnny won't prank me. These last weeks were awesome. Apollo is so funny! Sure, we have to deal with monsters once in a while but it's better than looking through McDonalds windows and drooling over the food but not having enough money to even afford a box of French fries. Austin and I are much happier here, and not to mention we found a new friend here, Alex. Sure he's a major show off but he's a nice friend to hang around with. This week's lesson is probably the weirdest of them all. Apollo says he's going to show us how to look good while fighting. "I look good without trying when I fight." Alex whispered to me. I rolled my eyes and grinned. Austin went up first and Apollo told him to notch and arrow but not fire. "This technique is to be used when there is air blowing your hair forward. Austin just looked confused. Apollo snapped his fingers (I was really getting tired of his snapping and clapping.) and giant fan appeared behind Austin. Apollo flicked on the switch and it started blowing. Austin's jet black hair blew forward, his clothes doing the same. "Now aim, and, fire!" But Austin lost his grip and his arrow flew straight toward Jack, who managed to dodge this time. Austin mouthed "sorry" as Jack scowled. Soon Apollo called up half of us and said we should take a break and start again tomorrow. I was seriously freaking out. That night I didn't sleep properly at all. The next day Apollo starting calling everyone out again until it was finally my turn. I gulped as I walked up. So far, no one had hit the target. Sure they all looked good, even Jack, but that was it. Amazingly though, my light brown hair blew gracefully and when I releases my arrow hit the bull's eye. Austin and Alex started cheering and Apollo and the rest joined in too. These 2 days were just awesome.

Johnny's POV

That was so cool! Lucas's hair went this way, and his clothes went that way, and his arrow went swish! And then it hit the bull's eye! It was soo cool! Hi, my name is Johnny Tennyson and I'm seven. My mommy died in a car crash when I was five and my daddy sent me to live with my grandma. She was really mean! But I'm happy that I'm here. Mr. Apollo (Apollo said I can call him Mr. Apollo. Even though I make him mad sometimes but he's usually very nice.) says I'm a tough little dude. He even gave me a toga! Well, I guess is should tell you what he told us today. He said "For the next three days I'm going to let you guys train to hit the target while the wind is blowing. I'm the only one who has blonde hair but I'm proud of it because it's the same color as my mommy's was. Today I didn't even hit the target! I'm definitely going to try to hit it tomorrow.

The next day

I still didn't hit it!

The day after that

I didn't hit it! Sniffle. I guess grandma was right, I can't do anything right except for useless stuff. I put my head in my hands and sobbed. I felt someone sit next to me. I looked up and saw my hero, Austin. My favorite people here are Austin, Lucas, Alex, and Mr. Apollo. "Johnny, it's okay to miss the target sometimes. Even I did when I was little too." Austin said. "Really?" I asked. I couldn't believe that he missed. "Yeah, no one's perfect. Everyone makes mistakes. Just remember that no matter what people say, always do your best." Austin told me. As he said that, I remembered all those kids who made fun of me and said I was dumb. I stood up and said "I'll never give up no matter what!" Austin looked up at me and said, "I know you won't." And that's why he's my hero.

**Yay! I finished this chapter! I feel so bad for Johnny, don't u? Ilovepercyjackson'88, did I use Lucas ok? Sorry if this is not how u wanted it. Did I use Alex ok Kennytheshark? Plz tell me! THANK U ALL 4 REVIEWING! PLZ R&R AGAIN! Luv u all!**

**-Silvershine**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people! How ya doin! Sorry that I haven't been updating in a while. Plz forgive me? My family and I moved so I was really tired. I wanted to check my e-mail but the internet didn't work until now. And now, it's time to hand out the virtual cookies and cupcakes!:P**

**Kennytheshark: Thank u for reviewing! I'm happy to know that u liked the way I used your character. One virtual cookie and cupcake are in your hands.**

**The Girl From Legion I: U r soooo awesome 2 review me! I will definitely be using your characters! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**ilovepercyjackson'88: Thank u for reviewing and favorite storying me! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake! (Happy to hear, I mean read, that I used your character to your liking!)**

**THeBOMBER1299: Thank u 4 reviewing me! Sorry I am rushing it a bit. It's becuz it would take a lot of ideas for everyday or something. But thank u thank u thank u! Would u like your virtual cookie and cupcake here or to go? :P**

**Alexandra Knight: Thank u 4 reviewing! I will be using your character! Totally! Here's your virtual cookie and cupcake!**

**PLZ SUBMIT CHARACTERS! I NEED ABOUT 20 CHARACTERS FOR THIS STORY, 20 4 the hunters of Artemis, 20 4 the rangers of Apollo. Thanks! (Also, could tell about their back round story and why they came? Gracias!) Here's the list:**

**Hunters of Artemis:**

**Thalia Grace**

**Rebecca**

**Rose**

**Alicia Taylor**

**Chloe Gonzales**

**Rangers of Apollo:**

**Austin Smith**

**Lucas Black**

**Alex**

**Hayden Mykonos**

**Jack**

**Johnny Tennyson**

**Eric**

**Here's da next chapter! ****READ DA AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! AFTER U READ IT, FOLLOW THE ARROWS, or Vs! XP**

**Chapter 3**

**Month 1, Artemis's Hunters**

Week One

Artemis's POV

Apollo, the crazy immortal brother I have to put up with for the next thousand years. I'll show him that my hunters can beat his wimps, I mean "rangers", anytime they want to! "Lady Artemis?" Becca asked in a small voice. I sighed and turned around. "Yes Becca?" I asked. "Thalia wants to talk to you." She replied in a small voice. Her hunting dog, which she named Snowflake, licked Becca on the face, as if reassuring her. I smiled at this and said "Very well then; send Thalia in." "Yes my Lady!" Becca said and ran off with Snowflake. A few minutes later, Thalia entered and said "Perhaps you should rest a bit Lady Artemis; after all, we kind of noticed that you seemed stressed out." "No!" I yelled. "I will not rest properly until I am ABSOLUTELY positive that we will crush Apollo and his so called "rangers"! I will not rest!" Thalia started shuddering and I realized that I was nearly about to change into my true form. I sat down and sighed. "I'm sorry Thalia. I shouldn't have yelled. It's just that I'm furious that Apollo dared to challenge my hunters. Gather up the girls in front of my tent and we'll begin to train." I said as I rubbed my temples. "Very well my Lady. And just so you know, we'll destroy those weasels! It'll be a piece of cake!" Thalia said. I believed in her and got ready to train them.

Thalia's POV

Lady Artemis sure is stressed out. I can't believe that she still wants to train us. Oh well, orders are orders. I gathered up my girls and told Phoebe, to bring me my best hunters besides her, Alicia Taylor and Chloe Gonzales, both skilled hunters and both hate men with all their hearts. I approve of that. I understand that they have a reason to, I mean, both of their fathers beat them and made them their personal slaves, sad. But now, they have the hunters by their sides. I'm happy that they're my friends, and I really like their taste of weapons. Alicia has twin swords with moon craved on the handle, a silver bow and arrows and also hunting knives. She likes to just charge at the enemy without much of a plan. She also likes to skewer monsters and wants to kill every man in sight. Chloe has ivory bow and a quiver of silver arrows, and a sack of hunting daggers on her belt. She's good at spying on someone without being noticed, like once, on our trip to Virginia to pick up a recruit, (who was Becca) she listened to the president's conversation with one of his admirals. It was kind of obvious that it was to be a private conversation cuz there was a HUGE sign on the door that said, "DO NOT ENTER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES". Chloe thought it was dumb to hang a sign like that because anyone would try to hear in on their conversation. She said that if the president was a woman, she would have more practical tactics. Anyway, we gathered the rest of the girls and stood ready in front of Lady Artemis's tent. I knew that this is going to be an interesting year.

Becca's POV

I sighed as I saw Lady Artemis came out. I feel bad for her, I mean, her brother sure does give her a lot of stress. Oops. Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Rebecca, (but please please please call me Becca. I'd rather not go into the story why I'm asking you to call me that.) daughter of Hecate. Yes yes, even though I was born a long time ago, my mother claimed me while I was pulling water up from a well. Anyway, I'm happy that I joined the Hunters. All of them are very nice. Well, except for Anna. She's nice to everyone but if you get on her bad side, she's REALLY SCARY. She joined because her godly parent didn't claim her for 8 years. She's 17 right now and the minute she joined, she was claimed by Ares, god of war. She still hates him. And she kind of holds a grudge against me cuz I accidently cast a curse on her and she couldn't aim properly at all for two weeks. Hey! I'm practicing! Gimme a break! Anyway, I stood next to Thalia as Lady Artemis told us to take out our bows. "I want you all to imagine that each of these targets is every single male that was cruel to you. Understood? We are going to keep practicing long range fighting this week." Lady Artemis said. "Yes!" We yelled. I imagined as my target as all those men during my time called me names and made me do everything for them. I got bull's eye for every single target and I noticed all the girls did too. I guess they have good reasons. Anna's arrows went straight onto the bull's eye and straight through the targets. Note to self, when Anna is angry and wielding a bow, stay at least 100 meter radius away from her. Lady Artemis kept nodding her head as she watched us. "I expect only the best from you." We all nodded our heads in enthusiasm. We kept shooting the targets, all of us getting bull's eyes. We are going to destroy those rangers! Nothing happened much while we did this. Well, except that Anna picked up some mud…okay, she picked up a LOT of mud, and threw it at Rose when she accidently pushed her into pile of..um..er… icky stuff. Yeah, no one knew what it was. Yuck. **(A/N: I know I'm rushing it a bit but plz bear with me! This story is a whole week. I'm not going to write the "next day" ect. Thanks for understanding!:P)**Lady Artemis let us use the rest of our time to practice with our other weapons. I grinned at started throwing my knives at the targets. I love them! My mother, Hecate, gave this to me when I joined the hunters. She made them with the help of Hephaestus. She cast a spell on it so that once it hit something solid, it would immediately return to my pocket. Pretty cool, huh? Well, after each of my daggers hit the bull's eye, it disappeared and returned to my pocket. That's why I only have ten. I got so carried away practicing; I didn't notice the pack of hellhounds coming toward me. I tried to throw my daggers but I was so shocked all I could do was just stand there. The last thing I saw was a wall of blackness, searing pain in my body, hearing myself scream, and Lady Artemis and the hunters running toward me. After that, everything went black.

Thalia's POV

I was shooting targets like everyone else when it happened. When Becca got hurt. Her scream terrified me. She was the closest thing to a family member since…Jason. Enough about him, there's no time to feel bad for myself. The past is the past. But I wasn't going to lose another close friend. I roared in anger and launched arrows as fast as I could. Soon, instead of a pack of angry hellhounds, there was a small pile of dust. I ran toward the medical tent (ignoring the gasps of the other hunters because I fought with such anger, and how Anna said "What! She didn't leave any for us!") where Phoebe was doing her best to heal her. What I saw made me want to throw up. On both her arms and legs, there were huge scars that were turning a sickening green. Phoebe looked up at me and said "The hellhounds seemed to have some poison on their claws. But with some nectar and ambrosia, lots of rest, and Lady Artemis's help, she'll be able to make it." I sighed in relief and sat down on some cushions. "Thalia, when you fought the hellhounds, you muttered "Not this time. I won't lose her. Not like before." Why did you say that?" I looked around quickly, making sure no one was there. I looked at Phoebe, took a deep breath and told her my story. About how strange my mom was, how I loved Jason, my little brother, and how he tried to eat a staple. She laughed as I told her all the dumb things Jason did. But when I told her about how she disappeared, she became quiet and looked at me with sympathy. I sighed and said "I can't lose another important person to me, I can't."

Phoebe's POV

I feel so bad for Thalia. No one deserves to go through that. I hugged her as she stared out into the morning sky, her eyes filled with emotions. I sneaked a peak at Becca and saw that she was sleeping peacefully, and her scars were healing. I took a deep breath and told Thalia "We should probably head back to train." Thalia sighed and stood up, dusted her pants and said to me "Please don't tell anyone. You're the only person I told." I swore upon the River Styx and we walked out together. I decided to cheer her up, I needed a little bit of help.

**How was this chapter? Plz R&R! The Girl From Legion X, did I use your character ok? I hope I did! ilovepercyjackson'88, did I use your character all right? Plz tell me! (It'll kind of take a while for me to update again. Maybe one week or one week and a half. I have to work on my other story. Check it out if u want 2. It's called "Entertaining CHB Characters". Oh yeah, PLEASE PRESS THAT ADORABLE BUTTON THAT SAYS "REVIEW THIS CHAPTER"! I'LL EVEN GIVE U THE DIRECTIONS 2 IT! JUST FOLLOW THE ARROWS! :P (Oh yeah! My brother and I saw the movie Hunger Games! It was soo cool. I tried reading the books and I really like it!)**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So so so so so so so sorry 4 the long wait! And I'm REALLY sorry that I only wrote week one for the last chapter! So I'm gonna make this chapter a bit different and the rest of the chapters the same. A LOT of things happened and it'll take 4ever 2 tell u. Anyway, it's time to pass out the virtual stuff! And from now on…whoever review or favorite stories, ect., well get the Deluxe Combo! It contains one virtual cookie, cupcake, smoothie, and ice cream!**

**THANKING TIME!**

_**A guest said:**_

_**update soon**__****_

_**love it. Two virtual cookies, 999 virtual cakes and one virtual scoop of ice cream. Job well done, BRAVO!**_

_**My reply: Aww, thanks! Here's your Deluxe Combo!**_

**Kennytheshark: Thanks 4 reviewing and submitting another character! Here's ur Deluxe Combo!**

**Xylia Ren: Thank u thank u thank u thank u 4 reviewing and submitting a character! Here is your DELUXE COMBO!;P**

**eOlympus: THANX SOO MUCH 4 UR MOTIVATION! HERE'S UR DELUXE CUMBO! AND HERE'S A CHOCO CHIP COOKIE! (::)**

**Percyismybro: :D Here's your deluxe combo!**

**Booklover1234567890: I love Becca too! :D Here's your deluxe combo.**

**rrfanman: :D :D Your Deluxe Combo is here!**

**Sorry to all of u who I did not thank! My e mail is k****i****nda weird right now so for those of u who DID favorite story, ect., feel free to take an DELUXE COMBO! ;P I need more rangers and hunters!**

**Rangers of Apollo:**

**(New) ****Max Mckinley**

**Eric**

**Hayden Mykonos**

**Lucas Black**

**Alex**

**Austin Smith**

**Johnny Tennyson**

**(New) Mikey Hype**

**Jack**

**Hunters of Artemis:**

**Thalia Grace**

**(New) Hunter Carter**

**Rebecca**

**Rose**

**Alicia Taylor**

**Chloe Gonzales**

**Anna**

**THANX!**

**I'M GOING TO ZOOM FORWARD TO MONTH 6 AND AFTER THAT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL B THE TOURNAMENT! I KNOW I'M RUSHING IT BUT I'M REALLY RUSHING IT BUT I'M JUST REALLY TIRED. AND IF I GET HAPPY AND GOOD REVIEWS, I ALREADY HAVE AN IDEA FOR A SEQUEL.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 4**

**Rangers of Apollo, Month ****6**

Austin's POV

The first week of Month 6 wasn't exactly our _best _month. For example, this morning, the cheetahs got hyper because apparently, a certain _SOMEONE _(a.k.a. Johnny)gave them 50 pounds of chocolate and let each of them into our tents. I still have scratch marks on me. And to make matters worse, his best buddy Mikey Hype and him grabbed water guns filled with lemonade and sprayed them at us when we came out. If you think Johnny's a prankster, then Mikey's like a prank GOD.

Mikey looks kinda like Johnny, both have short, blonde, and spiky hair, and like Mikey's last name is similarly spelled 'Hyper'. Freaky how it's like them. *shudder* Anyway, after we healed ourselves, (remember! Apollo taught us how to heal easy injuries!) we hit the archery range, where our awesome golden glowing bows and arrows were waiting for us.

As we shot targets Apollo (with his sunglasses, beach shorts, and a white t shirt with a picture of the sun with his face on it) walked around us, nodding and grinning, saying things like, "Thaaaaaaaaaaat's the way to do it Hypes!" (Hypes= Apollo's nickname for Mikey) and "Right on Austin!" It sure did keep our moods cheery. After spending the morning doing that, we took a lunch break, and we had a buffet meal. Delicio!

Of course, our mood got ruined when we got a Iris Message from Lady Artemis, and her lieutenant Thalia looks freaky.

We've all heard warnings from Apollo about the hunters' temper so I guess we kinda have to be careful.

I thought that it was going to be an easy win for us at the tournament cuz we thought girls can't fight. But those hunters looked pretty terrifying. I zoned out while Lady Artemis and Apollo talked until I heard a button press, and then a tent exploded.

We all snapped our heads to the two mine devils, while Mikey and Johnny frantically pointed and blamed each other. I sighed and cringed as us Rangers heard the Hunters snickering while Artemis rolled her eyes. She waved a hand over the message and soon shimmered away.

Yup. This is going to be a REAAAAAAALLY long 6 months. Apollo sighed and told us to head over to the training grounds, while desperately trying to pull Mikey and Johnny apart. I swear, whenever they fight it's like a bomb went off. Well this time, one really DID blow up but that's not the point!

So we trudged over to the training grounds and grouped off into pairs, sparring a bit with some swords.

Lucas and the new kid, Max, were sparring until they got into an argument and started wrestling and the Eric roared that he couldn't concentrate and joined the fight. I think we need to reconsider participating in the tournament. *Sigh* Help me.

_With the hunters…_

Thalia's POV

I groaned as I watched the wolves rip apart the beef jerky. They've had this strange addiction to it ever since Becca gave them a piece. The poor souls, eating hardened meat.

Anyway, I feel a whole lot better than before. Thanks to Phoebe. Wonder what she's up to right now. Oh well, might as well take down some targets.

I shot arrow after arrow, hitting the dummies either in the head or heart. Take that ya stupid dummies! I was so busy firing arrows that I didn't notice a scream of surprise after I fired another arrow.

I cocked my head and gasped when I saw that I nearly hit the new girl, Hunter. "I'm so so so so SORRY! I didn't see you there!" Hunter just grinned put up a thumbs up sign. I sighed in relief and headed over to my tent, wanting to get some shut eye.

Of course, when I saw the party balloons and cake, I was not prepared at all.

"SURPRISE!" The girls screamed and blew up confetti. You gotta be kidding me. "Um…whose birthday is it?" I asked, feeling very confused.

"Oh, it's no one's birthday silly! Well, actually, it might some one's birthday in the world but we don't know them so it doesn't really matter and-" Becca was cut off by Phoebe who said, "We just wanted to have this party for you to cheer up!"

I grinned. "Well, in that case…" I smirked. "THE CAKE IS MINE!" I lunged for the cake, snatching a fork as I did my amazing jump but frowned at the sea of other girls trying to eat the cake too. Way to go break my happy spirit.

Anna was already eating a plate of cake when Becca tripped and her plate of cake smashed right into Anna face. I winced, prepared for the yelling, but to my absolute surprise, Anna started laughing.

Soon, Becca giggled, and the rest of us started laughing too, until we heard a SQUISH and saw Becca covered in cake. This could only mean one thing.

"CAKE FIGHT!"

Everyone started throwing cake, myself being complety covered in frosting. We shrieked with laughter until Alica threw cake at the door right when Lady Artemis came in.

"Oh. My. Gosh. She just hit Lady Artemis in the face with cake!" Becca squeaked as she hid behind Anna. We all tensed, waiting for Lady Artemis' reaction, and our jaws dropped when she cracked a grin.

"If it's a cake fight you want, it's a cake fight you'll GET!" She cackled and started throwing cake at us with unnatural speed. We shrieked and started running all over the place, trying to get away from the mini meteors.

After one hour, we all piled up in a heap on the floor, still giggling at the sight of Lady Artemis with cake all over. Hey, it's not every day you see a goddess covered in cake from head to toe.

"Well, this calls for an explanation. Anyone care to explain?" Lady Artemis asked. Becca smiled awkwardly and just let out a nervous giggle. "Oh well, just clean this mess up, all of you! We still have to train! Only 6 months left!" With that she snapped her fingers and she clean.

She left the tent and we all looked at Becca, just grinned. I then looked over to where Phoebe, Alica, Chloe, and Rose were standing and grinned wider. I then got up, walked over to Anna, stuck out my hand and said, "Friends?" She hesitated, then took my hand and smiled. "Friends."

"HEY GUYS! I FINISHED CLEANIG UP EVERYTHING!" Becca yelled and came out of the now spotless tent. "How in the world did you do that?" I asked, not seeing how that was possible. "MAGIC!" She squealed and started skipping around. "Oh sure, and she couldn't do that when the cheese bomb exploded in my tent! Oh sure, clean up the cake mess. But noooooo, you don't clean up the cheese mess. What big difference is there? Chesse. Cake. Cheese. Cake." Alica muttered as she kicked a rock.

We stared at her. "WHAT?! Cheese and cake! Not much different!" She defended. We burst out laughing and rolled on the floor, clutching our stomachs. Things were lookin up for me.

That is, untile Becca yelled, "I CALL FISRT SHOWER!" and dashed off. Oh no.

You could hear the thundering of our feet as we stampeded toward the stalls, wanting to get the hot water first.

Oh, the fun we have.

**YAY! THIS CHAPPIE IS DONE! Keep a lookout for the next chapter! I promise you it will be up by the end of February! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**And thus, this is the LAST chapter of Hunters of Artemis vs. Rangers of Apollo. *Sniffel, sob* I'm just so happy for all the reviews I got! And I think I'm going to rewrite some of the old chapters to make them better. Cuz this is the last chapter, it'll be kinda long. But after reading this chapter:**

_**THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!**_

**That is all, and then after the epilogue, there will be another chapter for thanking everyone.**

_**GUEST/SMALLCUPCAKE: **_

_**I am so sorry...but I couldn't fit in your charcter. TT_TT I am so sorry! But thank you for submitting a character! :) **_

**ONWARD!**

**Hunters of Artemis vs. Rangers of Apollo**

**Chapter 5: The Tournament**

Thalia's POV

Well this is it, the day of the tournament. I looked back at my family, and turned back to look at the exit of our tunnel, where we'll rush out and the crowd will see us.

The place where the tournament is held is kinda like the Colosseuem, only smaller. I took a deep breath as I heard Chiron's voice announcing the beginning of the tournament.

"First we have, the HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!" Chiron yelled into the microphone. The crowd roared, mostly the girls though, and we rushed out in the sunlight, waving our fists in the air.

Annabeth was in the front row, screaming and cheering, while Percy and the Stoll brothers were waving mini flags with a pinecone on it.

I rolled my eyes and took out a glowing silver arrow and launched it into the sky, where it exploded into millions of silver sparkles, and while the crowd's eyes were focused on the sky, we did our pose and yelled, "HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS!" Our wolves had surrounded us and formed the shape of a crecent.

Kind of lame, I know. But we were busy training than rather preparing our presentation.

I smiled, knowing that we did a pretty good job. I can only imagine what Apollo and his rangers are going to do…

"And now, we have, THE RANGERS OF APOLLO!" The whole boy population roared in approval, while Percy and the Stolls had put down the mini flags and together held up a huge banner that said, "GO RANGERS!YEAH!"

Percy was cheering and yelling like crazy, until Annabeth reached and bonked his head with the sheath of her dagger, telling him to calm down and cheer for us. Ha, I taught her well.

Anyway, the Rangers came out with smoke surrounding them, so we couldn't clearly see what they were doing. Then, the song 'Eye of the Tiger' came on the minis yellowish=orangish orbs started forming in the middle of the gas.

They then flew up into the sky and started swirling, quickly forming the shape of a sun. The smoke disappeared and the Rangers were there, all in bright clothes and armor, their cheetahs forming the shape of a sun around them.

Psh, they took our ideas.

They then yelled, "RANGERS FOREVER!" Other boys screaming with them. Idiots.

Chrion rubbed his ears, then spoke into the mic, saying, "Now, let the tournament begin!" We cheered and waited for Chiron to announce the first game.

"Now before I announce the games, here's what you have to do in order to win. There will be 3 rounds, and to win you MUST win at least 2 rounds each. If any two are tied, we will add a bonus round. The first round: Arrow Shooting!"

We cheered and immediately began talking about who we were going to pick until Chiron yelled, "THE PLAYERS WILL BE CHOSEN BY RAFFLE!" We groaned and waited as he picked up a piece of paper for us, and read, "HUNTER CARTER!"

Hunter pumped her fist in the air, while the rest of us grinned. Hunter lived up to her name, being the number archer besides me, we were totally going to win this.

Chiron continued. "FOR THE RANGERS…JOHNNY TENNYSON!" I snickered, pitying the boy who had to go against Hunter. I snickered even louder when I saw he was only SEVEN. Kid doesn't stand a chance.

"BEGIN!" Chiron said. Hunter casually notched an arrow and sent it flying toward the bull's eye. We cheered as she sent the next two straight to its mark as well.

She did a dramatic bow, and walked back toward us, grinning. She then smirked and looked at the boy, Johnny, and laughed when he tried notch and arrow. I know, we're cruel.

The rest of us chatted and relaxed, knowing that the little guy didn't stand a chance.

So we were shocked to the bones when we figured out it was a tie.

"TAKE THAT YA STUPID HUNTERS!" Austin yelled. His team cheered and high-fived Johnny. I growled, realizing our first mistake: Never underestimate your opponent.

But no worries, we could win this thing.

"There we have it! Our first tied round! One more and our bonus round will be added! Now, going on to the second round! It will be: SWORD FIGHTING!" Chiron yelled, his voice sounding a little hoarse from all the yelling had to do.

Poor guy.

We were all quiet as we waited for the next players to be chosen. "For the hunters: CHLOE GONZALES!" We panicked a little bit, knowing that Chloe preferred fighting with a knife rather than a sword.

She grinned and just grabbed a short sword, telling us to calm down.

She walked over to the sparring area and waited for the Ranger.

"For the rangers: LUCAS BLACK!" The rangers roared in happiness, while we groaned, knowing that he was probably a good swordsman, by the looks of confidence he had. Curse the Fates.

The two met, and as Chiron yelled, 'START', Lucas didn't hesitate to wait. He charged Chloe, thrusting his sword towards her stomach, growling when Chloe narrowly missed the attack by side stepping.

I'm guessing he's not the brightest of the bunch. Back to story!

Chloe swung her sword and connected with Lucas' armor, making him stumble backward, coughing. We screamed in happiness and cheered Chloe on. She turned around but was 3 seconds late.

Lucas had used the flat of his sword to knock Chloe off her feet, making her fall to the ground and held his pointed the tip of his sword to her neck, a smug smile on his face.

"Surrender." He said, pushing his sword further in. "…Fine…" We gasped as Lucas smirked and walked away, while Chloe glared at the sky, lying on her back.

To be honest, I expected her to be all dramatic movie time and say 'NEVER' and fight back but I guess that's my second mistake: Expect the unexpected.

"THIS ROUND GOES TO THE RANGERS!" The crowd cheered, and the Rangers celebrated while Johnny and that weird friend of his started joining Apollo in doing their 'sacred' happy dance.

"Sorry guys." Chloe said glumly, looking at the ground as she took of her armor. "Don't worry, we'll be perfectly fine." I said and patted her shoulder.

And my words were right. In the next round, Anna was against Hayden, and surprisingly, it was tie.

So now it's time for the bonus round. I was pretty sure I was going to be the next player, seeing that Austin has been called out. I turned to look at Chiron, who took out a card and called out, "REBECCA!"

Becca flinched and looked at me nervously. I could only nod my head, not trusting my mouth to say anything.

She walked over to where Austin was standing and looked up in fear. Who blames her? She's an 8 year old girl who's up against a 16 year old guy. What are the odds?

"The 4th and final round of this match: FIGHT!"

"What? What do you mean fight? With what?!" Apollo demanded, shaking his arms like crazy. "I mean fight using anything, like your powers, weapons, anything you can use as long as it's not cheating." Chiron said, pouring himself a cup of water. "Ohhh…" Apollo said and went away.

Austing grinned and formed a sun orb and hurled toward Becca, who squeaked and quickly rolled away to avoid being burned. He tossed a few more before grabbing his sword and running towards her.

Becca froze, then started chanting something and wind started forming around Austin, who tried to get out of the mini tornado. Becca then said something and the wind started changing colors until finally, *POOF!* Austin was dressed in a huge, pink, frilly dress with make up and accessories on. Not to mention he was holding a pink umbrella instead of his sword. EUW!

Austin gasped and immediately dropped the umbrella and tried to scrub his face, while Becca took that chance to grab the umbrella and hit him HARD on the head, therefore making him pass out.

Everyone was silent, until Chiron said, "IT'S OFFICIAL! THE HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS HAVE WON!" We screamed and ran out to hug Becca, who kept yelling, "I WON! I WON!" We lifted her onto our shoulders and paraded out to receive our medals.

After our awards were given we were kinda surprised to see Apollo grinning, his rangers smiling as well.

"Congrats! Now we can go and build that sunglasses shop! YEAH!" Johnny said and they all disappeared in a flash of light, with Apollo saying, "I guess your hunters are decent Arty. Ciao lil sis!" And with that, he was gone too.

Lady Artemis huffed, but had a fraction of a smile on her lips.

Well, I guess I know one thing for sure: HUNTERS OF ARTEMIS WILL LIVE FOREVER!

**YAY! PLEASE REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND THE NEXT!**


	6. Epilogue

**Okay, thank you all so much for your kind reviews! I understand that some of you wished that the Rangers won, but I had an idea of a sequel for this…so sorry. :) Please enjoy this though! :]**

**Yep, this is the Epilogue, and the next chapter is the thanking chapter. Onward!**

**Epilogue**

Thalia's POV

I guess I'm still getting over the fact that thanks to Becca, we won the tournament! Now we can just sit back, relax, have fun, train, kill monsters, and just go back to the old way.

Oh yeah, Apollo's Rangers didn't break apart, instead, all of the Rangers kept the name and started a shop that has everything to do with the sun, summer, and sunglasses. They call it the 3 S's of life.

So I guess now we just use our coupons to go every ice cream shop in the world. Yep, that was part of our reward. A coupon that does not expire for 5 years worth of free ice cream everywhere.

I can only wonder who made this…

Not to mention we can drink all the Coke we want. Another part of our reward. I guess winning a tournament does have its perks.

There's nothing else to do anymore, seeing that Lady Artemis has given us a month of vacation, we really are lazy.

Phoebe, Anna, Becca, and the other girls are suggesting that we go over to CHB to prank the boys there. It seems like a good idea, but I want a lot of people so we can do multiple pranks at once.

Sadly, the ones that participated in the tournament are the only ones left. The other girls left either because they 'fell in love' or because they don't like monsters.

If only we had some more girls who hate men to join us…

"THALIA! SOMEONE IRIS MESSAGED US AND SHE WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!" Becca screamed and went back to playing fetch with the wolves. I sighed and dragged my feet out of my tent and did a double take when I saw who it was.

"Hello Thalia, it's been a long time." She said, smiling. "I heard about your plan to prank and torture the boys at your old Camp. Mind of we join?" She asked, smirking.

"Not at all," I said grinning, "I needed recruits anyway."

She grinned as well, and then said, "We'll be arriving at your place tomorrow. See you then." She waved her hand and the message shimmered away.

Becca poked her head through the door. "Is she gonna help us?" Becca asked. "Yeah, she is." I said, smiling like an idot.

Becca giggled and skipped away, yelling over her shoulder, "I'll tell the others!". I got up, dusted my hands, and thought about the looks of horror on the boys' faces when we prank them.

"Yeah, tell them…That Hylla's coming over for a visit."

Ooooooooooh, I just can't wait for our next 'mission'.

**YAY! That's that! This story is now: COMPLETE!**

**Thank you all so much for your reviews and TA DA! The Amazons are comin over! I'll post a chap saying when the sequel's up…so yeah….:D**

**THIS IS MY 2****ND**** COMPLETED STORY! WILL PROBABLY RE-WRITE SOON! :D**


End file.
